1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electronic device using an adhesive composition and film.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent trend toward large size and slimness in electronic devices such as display devices, pitches between electrodes and between circuits have gradually become finer. Anisotropic conductive adhesive films play an important role as interconnection mechanisms for fine circuit terminals.